


Quidnunc

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: IV is forceful, M/M, stalking tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsession was all IV could feel for Ryouga. He had to know what he was doing, how he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidnunc

IV had to know what Ryouga was doing at all times. He would show up to school, he would watch all of his duels. Everything Ryouga did, IV knew.

Occasionally, Ryouga would catch IV watching him. It made his skin crawl. What the fuck is he doing? Hate couldn’t even properly describe what he felt for IV in those moments. 

The thing that set Ryouga completely over the edge was when he caught IV watching him while he was visiting his sister. “You fucker, what the hell are you doing here?” he barks at the slightly taller boy.

A hint of- is it regret, pain maybe- flashes across the champion’s face. Quickly, he recovers and puts on his usual arrogant face. “Ryouga,” he intentionally draws out the word, making sound almost flirtatious. “I’m only here to offer you-“

“Cut the bullshit, asshole! I don’t care about your fanservice garbage. I don’t want you anywhere near Ryo.” His yelling attracts the attention of the nurses walking bye but IV flashes them a bright smile and they continue on their ways.

IV steps closer to Ryouga and he doesn’t step back. He’s not going to let this asshole anywhere near Ryo. “Ryouga, do you honestly believe that I’m here for your sister?” His words are softer, almost whispered. Even his face is softer and for a moment it catches Ryouga off-guard. That moment is all IV needed and he grabs the younger boy by the arm and drags him into the closest room. He pins him against the door and waits for the hot head to stop trying to twist out of his grip.

Eventually, Ryouga stops moving, grossly aware of how close this jack ass is to him. “Why are you following me then?” he asks, still trying to sound tough despite the blush he feels wanting to crawl onto his face. He tries to tell himself that its from anger, but he knows full well that it isn’t.

IV smiles at the faint pink on the boy’s face. He leans his head closer to Ryouga’s face and quickly kisses him, making sure to leave a small bite on his bottom lip before pulling away.

Ryouga freezes at the sudden intimate contact. His muscles tense and he can feel the anger- it’s not anger who is he kidding- rising in his chest. At this point, the blush has completely covered his face. The racing of his heartbeat, however, is the thing that makes him the most frustrated. He can’t be responding to this kid, can he? He hadn’t noticed he had closed his eyes until he felt the weight lifted off of his body and the sharp sting to his lip. Opening his eyes again, he meets the view of slowly disappearing purple sparkles. Licking his lips, he is met with the disgusting taste of apples and blood that will continue to remind him of IV until the next time they meet.


End file.
